


Okay? Okay.

by jonnorismylife



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnorismylife/pseuds/jonnorismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A TFIOS spin on Jonnor (requested on my Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay? Okay.

Jude's POV

Being a gay kid with cancer can really make life different. People often associate depression with both of those things, just like Stef and Lena did. Even though I was against it, they took me to a specialist who to told them about this support group nearby for LGBT+ cancer patients. It met every Tuesday in this old, run-down church, and was led by this goofy guy named Rick. Apparently, he survived cancer, and now he's basically a deadbeat who lives with his parents, and the only thing that he ever does outside of the house anymore is this support group once a week. I started going, and everybody in my family thought that it was helping, so I had to start going regularly. I didn't have any friends there, but there was this one girl who was bi, and her name was Sally. We didn't really talk to each other, but every time that somebody said something that seemed ridiculous, we would look at each other, and roll our eyes. The day that I met Connor Stevens, was the day that I'd tried my hardest to get out of going. I was prepared to sit on the couch and watch Grey's Anatomy for three hours, even though I've already seen every episode more than once. After arguing with Stef and Lena, saying that this group doesn't do anything for me, I eventually gave in, just to make them happy. After a silent car drive with Stef, I got out, and walked up to the entrance of the church. I didn't take the elevator down to where this room was, because I knew that there were some people here who needed it much more than I did. When I got over to the stairs, I saw an unfamiliar boy who looked about my age. He was average eight, and had light brown hair. He was wearing a plaid shirt, and ripped jeans with a pair of Nike's I, on the other hand, was wearing an old shirt with the logo of a band that I don't even listen to any more, along with some old, worn jeans. I looked up, and saw him staring at me. I realized that I was staring at him to, so I immediately looked down, and made my way into the meeting room. I sat down, and the meeting began shortly after. Sally introduced herself first, then we went around the room. Eventually, it was my turn, and I gave my normal answer.

"I'm Jude Adams Foster, I'm fifteen. Thyroid which eventually spread into my lungs," Then, I sat back down. Shortly after, we got to the boy that I saw in the lobby.

"I'm Connor Stevens, I'm fifteen. I had a bit of osteosarcoma about a year ago, but today I'm just here supporting Sally," he said, before sitting back down. After more of the meeting continued, Rick asked Connor what his fears were.

"Oblivion," he replied, seconds after being asked. I immediately scoffed.

"Jude?" Rick looked over to me.

"Eventually, the human race will be no more. There was a time before it, and there will be a time after it. Oblivion is inevitable," I say, before sitting back down. There was a long period of silence following my statement. Eventually, Rick got the meeting back on track. At the end, Rick led us in prayer, like usual, and I made my way to the outside of the church, where I always meet Stef. Seconds later, Connor walked over to me, and started to stare at me. "What are you looking at?"

"You," he replied, in a simple voice.

"Why?" I ask, feeling genuinely confused.

"Because you're incredibly handsome. I decided not to deny myself the pleasure of looking at things that are pleasing," he explains, causing me to laugh. "So, what's your name?"

"Jude,"

"No, your full name," he says.

"Jude Jacob Adams Foster," I reply.

"Well, Jude Jacob, I say that we should watch a movie," he suggests.

"Okay, I can probably come over sometime this week, and watch one with you," I carefully reply, still shocked by how much interest he seems to have in me.

"No, I meant now,"

"I'm not sure what I have planned, and-" I stop talking when I notice him pull out a box of ciggarettes, then puts one in his mouth. "Seriously?" He gives me a confused look. "You're a cancer survivor, and you're willing to pay for something that can cause your cancer to come back?" I ask, now angered.

"They don't kill you unless you light them," he calmly states.I give him a questioning look. "It's a metaphor. See, I put the killing thing in between my teeth, but I don't give it the power to kill me. I've never lit one, Jude Jacob," Seconds later, Stef's car pulls up.

"Ready for a Grey's Anatomy marathon?" she asks me with a smile.

"No," I say, "I'm going to go and watch a movie with Connor Stevens,"


End file.
